God Only Knows
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Ni siquiera él le cree, pero ya lo amaba. Desde el día en que rechazó su mano. Harry/Draco


* * *

Para: Ernesto.

Eres baka, mi amor. Pero te amo. REALMENTE.

* * *

**God Only Knows**

**Harry/Draco**

El brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de un hombre de no más de 20 años, de cabellos rubios platinados y facciones delicadas y muy bien detalladas; nariz respingada, pestañas rubias abundantes, boca pequeña, de un color rosa que recordaba al color de una gota de sangre que se perdía en la nieve.

Y él lo observaba, detenidamente. Como todas las noches, estudiaba su rostro, lo sabía de memoria pero le gustaba verle. Por supuesto, ese hombre dormido era Draco Malfoy y quien lo veía tan impetuosamente no era otro que Harry Potter.

Si, el mismísimo niño que vivió y que seguiría viviendo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Y que hacía al lado de Draco Malfoy?

Si le preguntabas a cualquier persona, de la escuela, del pueblo, incluso fuera del mundo mágico que supieran de esa relación te contestarían lo mismo: Harry Potter le debe un favor a Narcisa Malfoy por salvarle la vida.

Y efectivamente, eso era. Él estaba con Draco por que Narcisa se lo pidió.

El rubio refunfuñó e hizo un par de muecas, pues la luz comenzaba a fastidiarle el sueño. El señor Potter fue a correr las cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro para que el rubio descansara en paz.

Pero ocurrió lo mismo de todas las noches:

-No tienes por qué portarte así, Potter.-

-Lo hago por que…- la frase del moreno fue cortada por la mirada de hielo lanzada por el otro.

-…por que mi madre te lo pidió. Gracias, Potter pero no necesito de tanta lástima…-

-Draco…-

-¡Coño!- el rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama- ¡Llámame por mi apellido, oh gran Harry chúpame las bolas Potter!- luego de ese arranque de ira, un sollozo inundó la habitación, como todas las noches…- solo estás conmigo por que…ella…ella te lo pidió y…- un sollozo más, un poco más fuerte, más hondo, más doloroso.- Vete al demonio Potter…-

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry. El castaño solo suspiró y se acostó a su lado. Lo abrazó por detrás y besó su nuca, suave pero cariñosamente. Draco sintió un vuelco en su estómago, lo que la gente cursi llamaba mariposas. Luego, sintió la mano de Harry colándose por debajo de su pijama y acariciando su torso. Ahí, justo en ese momento, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Las cosas han cambiado Draco…-

-Que te calles, maldito remedo de mago…-

-Me tienes envidia, Draco…y de la buena…- susurró juguetonamente en el oído del rubio para después besarle alrededor de la oreja. Así estuvo un rato hasta que pasó a mordisquear y ensalivar toda la zona. Bajó hasta llegar al blanco cuello del hurón y mordió suavemente. Draco gimió bajito y luego maldijo. Harry adoraba eso.

-Créeme, todo ha cambiado…-

-No te creo ni una puta palabra, Potter…-

Harry sopló en la nuca de Draco y este, se removió erizado en la cama. Era su punto débil, lo que más le gustaba. El castaño sopló una vez más pero más lento, mientras el otro se removía más y más nervioso en la cama, sintiendo ese vaho cálido bañarle la piel.

-Ha-Harry…-

No hacía falta nada más. Potter se dedicó a morder y besar todo el cuello y nuca del rubio, dándole la vuelta lentamente, para poder besarle los labios, labios que no probaba desde la noche anterior. El rubio no podía más. Harry hacía eso cada noche y cada noche parecía convencerlo más y más que las cosas habían cambiado.

Por que esos besos, tan húmedos, tan apasionados, impetuosos y casi violentos, donde las mordidas y los jugueteos entre ambas lenguas no se hacían esperar, no podrían brindarlos una persona que no ame a otra, tan exagerada, loca y enfermamente.

Draco ahogaba sus gemidos entre los besos brindados por Potter y la excitación le nublaba el pensamiento y la coherencia; solo se daba cuenta de sus actos cuando ya había despojado del pijama a Potter y este desesperadamente trataba de quitarle los pantalones, para poder hacerlo suyo, como quería cada noche.

Entonces, el rubio reaccionaba y echaba a un lado a Potter de una fuerte patada, en donde le cayera. Esta noche, le había pateado el mentón y el otro parecía como azorado unos segundos.

Luego…nada.

Harry sonreía tristemente, se disculpaba y repetía la letanía que Draco se sabía de memoria, con todo y gestos del otro.

-No te obligaré, no soy así. Solo quiero que te entregues a mí el día en que de verdad creas, estés completamente convencido de que no estoy contigo por que me lo pidiera tu madre. Buenas noches, Draco.-

-Vete a la mierda, Potty.- contestaba el rubio, para después hundir el rostro en la almohada y dejar escapar un par de lágrimas de frustración. Cada vez se convencía más de que Potter le amaba en serio pero de tan solo pensar que en un principio el mago solo estuvo con él por obligación y lástima, le ponía muy mal.

Le hacía creer que no era especial para nadie, que solo era una carga más después de la muerte de sus padres.

Y Harry lo sabía. Draco era terco como una mula y no lo culpaba. Él alguna vez se sintió desamparado y lastimado muchas veces, pero aprendía a confiar en la gente. En cambio Draco, se encerraba en su burbuja para que nadie lo lastimase más de lo que estaba. Realmente estaba muy dañado, Harry se quedó con él para curarle pero Draco no lo permitía.

Con el tiempo, esa terquedad fue dulce y los insultos ya no dolían ni incitaban a responderlos. Con el tiempo, aprendió a querer aún más esos pequeños defectos del rubio.

_-Narcisa te salvó la vida, Harry. Debes cuidar de Draco como ella te lo pidió a cambio ¿no?- fueron las textuales palabras de Hermione cuando Harry le contó su situación._

_-Así es…pero…-_

_-¿Falta algo más?-_

_Harry la observó a los ojos.- Él esta enamorado de mí. Me pidió que le cuidara y que estuviera cerca de él, aunque yo no lo quisiera…-_

_-Eso es muy cruel, Harry…-_

_-Lo sé…lo peor del asunto es que Malfoy lo sabe y ha aceptado.- suspiró pesadamente, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto de la nada._

_-No creo que sea buena idea. Quizás con el tiempo le ames pero conociéndole, él no lo creerá…y conociéndote, no creo que lo quieras. Después de todo, ha sido tu enemigo desde siempre.-_

_Harry solo suspiró una vez más, mientras se levantaba sin decir una palabra. Se sintió decepcionado. No creía que su mejor amiga que decía conocerle, dijera que no creía que él llegara a querer a Malfoy. Si ella pensaba eso, los demás opinarían igual. _

_Y le dolía._

_Por que había algo que nadie, nadie sabía._

Él YA amaba a Draco Malfoy. Oculta y secretamente, desde que rechazó su mano.

El único que lo sabía, el único que era testigo de todo aquel sufrimiento, rechazo, decepción y dolor noche tras noche, desde antes que Narcisa le pidiera aquel favor era Dios.

Y como todas las noches, regresó la habitación a cobijar a Draco y a admirarle un poco, antes de ir a dormir al sofá. Y cuando Harry se quedaba profundamente dormido, el rubio se levantaba de la cama y besaba apenas los labios de Potter, susurrando un quedo "te amo" esperando una pequeña sonrisa, la única que le dedicaba en todo el día, aquel niño que vivió.

Entonces, Draco era feliz. Harry era feliz. Pero el único que lo sabía era Dios.


End file.
